Fluttershy's First Griffin Holiday!
by Ittehgaps
Summary: Fluttershy gets a letter from Gilda sometime after Rainbow and Pinkie help out in Griffinstone. Gilda wants to apologize to her and invites Fluttershy to attend a griffin holiday celebration with her. How bad could it be. Right?
1. Write the Fine Print

It was a normal day in Ponyville, the weather team had scheduled clear skies for the week, so the sun's warm rays fell pleasantly on a small cottage near the edge of the Everfree forest. The front door opened to reveal a butter yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Taking a deep breath Fluttershy savored the soft breeze and warm sunshine.

She sigh contentedly and calmly trotted off to her postbox to get her mail. Pulling the letters out she gave them a quick look through. A few bills, a letter from the owner of a pet she'd treated, most likely a thank you letter, standard things for Fluttershy.

The Last one confused her slightly. Its return address was from the Griffin Kingdom. Fluttershy was almost certain that she didn't know any griffins. The only one she'd seen face to face had been Gilda and that hadn't gone very well. If what she heard from Rainbow though was any indication, Gilda had turned over a new leaf so she shouldn't judge to harshly.

Setting the other letters back in the box she carefully open the latter and read its contents. Her eyebrows slowly climbed into her hair the more she read.

" _Dear Fluttershy,_

 _Um, Hi, you probably don't remember me… or don't remember me fondly, heh heh. I'm Gilda, that griffin friend of Rainbow Dash. She probably already told you about what happened here in the griffin kingdom when she showed up. One hell of an adventure that was, and who would have thought Baking soda was so essential to scones. I sure as cluck didn't_

 _Getting back on track, I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted when we first met, I wasn't in the best place emotionally but that's no excuse. So as an apology gift I'd like to invite you to celebrate the biggest and totally awesome Griffin holiday ever with me! It's in roughly a week from now on May 23. I hope to hear from you soon so I know if you can make it or not. Let me know either way k?_

 _Gilda the Griffin._ "

Fluttershy wasn't sure what to make of this. She didn't want to outright dismiss this invite. Gilda seemed sincere in her letter about wanting to apologize and had invited her to a major holiday as a way to do it. But she wasn't good in crowds, let alone crowds of ponies, or griffins, she didn't know. She didn't want to be rude and refuse but she wasn't sure about going either. She bit her lip as she tried to think it through.

"Whatcha reading Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash's voice asked from right behind her.

"AHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed in startelement, jumping into the air and twisting around to look at her good friend with massive, scared eyes. Rainbow looked shocked before she just shook her head with a small knowing smile.

"Sorry Flutts, but I'm surprised you didn't hear me calling you. Must be important if it has you so focused." Rainbow said as Fluttershy breathed to slow down here racing heart.

"I guess so." Fluttershy nodded. A thought popped into her head. Gilda was Rainbow's friend first, maybe she could help her.

"Um, I got a letter from Gilda just now, it's what had me so confused." She told Rainbow who seemed surprised.

"G writing a letter? That's a first… What she want?" Rainbow asked, head cocked in curiosity.

"She wanted to apologize for how we first met and invited me to a holiday in the Griffin kingdom with her." Fluttershy explained. Rainbow's eyebrows shot upward in surprise. Then she smiled excitedly at her friend.

"Are you serious! That's awesome! You should definitely go! Griffins can be a bit rough around the edges but they know how to party for sure. I'm so Jealous." Rainbow exclaimed much to Fluttershy's amusement. Her friend was always so didn't seem put off by the idea so her worries were taken care of.

" _Well, I guess if Rainbow thinks it'll be okay, I don't really have a reason not to go. I'll have to ask Spike if he can watch my animals again for a bit while I'm way but that's minor. If the date is right than I need to send a reply either today or tomorrow for it to arrive on time."_ Fluttershy thought out as she and Rainbow, who was animatedly telling her about the first griffin party she'd been to walked back to her cottage. She had a letter to write.

Stepping off the train and into the newly made Griffinstone station, Fluttershy was nervous but impressed with the building. When Rainbow and Pinkie had been here they said most of the buildings had holes in the roof, some being run down, others completely demolished.

What Fluttershy gaze looked upon was a beautiful town It kind of reminder her or Ponyville, only the houses were made out of stone and brick rather than wood. She saw Griffins of every age and size walking and trotting around with big smiles on their beaks, talking animatedly.

She noted some odds things about the griffins though, mainly what they were griffins were wearing a strange helmet with two horns on the side, similar to a minotaurs horns but shorter. Along with the helmet they all wore a large pair work boots on their back paws. It was a strange sight for sure.

"Fluttershy!" She heard her name called and looked around till she found the smiling face of Gilda waving at her not to far away. It was a small shock to Fluttershy, she'd never seen Gilda smile, at all, and here she was grinning like Pinkie Pie. Gilda also wore a pair of boots and a horned hat.

Gilda quickly made her way over to Fluttershy.

"I'm glad you could make it." Gilda said, looking slightly awkward. Fluttershy could understand. Gilda like her somewhat, not the most outgoing.

"Thank you for inviting me." Fluttershy said, keeping most of her face hidden behind her long mane. She may have learned to speak up a bit but she still had trouble showing her face to most. Gilda gave her a kind smile.

"I owed it to you for how much of a jerk I was the first time." Gilda flinched slightly at the memory and her shoulders and wings slumped some.

"Sorry about that by the way." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Fluttershy offered Gilda a small smile in return.

"It's okay, I understand you weren't in the best place. As Rainbow would say, it's cool." Fluttershy hoped bringing up their mutual friend would brighten the remorseful griffin up. It seemed to work cause Gilda chuckled and smiled warmly.

"That's so Rainbow." They both giggled about their multicolored friends antics. Fluttershy glanced around before a question formed in her mind and she asked Gilda about it.

"Why are you all wearing those hats and boots? Is it part of the festival?" She asked. The grin Gilda sent her was so wide and happy it rivaled that of Pinkie.

"Yep! It's traditional holiday clothes, we wear them for the whole celebration. Come on and we'll find you a pair of boots and a helmet to wear if you want. The helmet is an option but the boots are a must." Gilda explained and pulled Fluttershy after her.

While she was dragged into the town Fluttershy suspected that Gilda and Pinkie were more alike than the griffin would like to admit. They ended up at a small stall that was handing out different size boots for free. Gilda explained this to a curious Fluttershy how money loving griffin would give something away.

She said it was part of the holiday tradition. Some family had pairs of boot a few hundred years old, they'd become heirlooms of that family and were worn only once a year. It was odd and a bit silly to Fluttershy but she didn't think it was her place to demean another races traditions so she kept it to herself.

She soon found herself with a pair of light tan work boots on her hind hooves. It was a bit difficult to walk, since she didn't have paws to fill in the toe of the boots but she could manage. Gilda had also convinced her to wear one of the helmets as well. It wasn't as big as some since they were heavier than they looked. So she had picked a smaller one and while the small helmet looked a bit sill on her head the smiles she received because of her attire made her heart warm a bit.

For the next few hours hours Gilda gave Fluttershy a tour of Griffinstone, treating her to lunch and shopping her some of her old chickhood haunts. Along the way she saw other griffins preparing for the festival. Fluttershy had was very confused at some of the traditions that Gilda said were part of it though. What pony in their right mind would cover their lawn in mayonnaise? Fluttershy could comprehend it.

But to counter that confusion ws an exuberant and animated Gilda who explained the traditions with happy abandon. Fluttershy found all her fears were unfounded. She was enjoying herself and Gilda's company quite a bit. Once you got past the rough and tough exterior, Gilda was just a fun loving griffin who liked to crack jokes and just have a good laugh.

It was around Two in the afternoon and a few of Gilda's griffin friends had come looking for her.

"Hey Gilda! We've been looking for you. The main event is about to start and we got worried when you weren't around. Your usually like the second one there at the least." The drake with dark grey feathers, light brown fur and silver eyes asked.

"Yeah, you're the one who gets really into the holiday spirit, more than most do, what are you doing here?" The other asked. She was a hen with dark green feathers and fur with blue-grey eyes. Gilda's eyes widened in shock and her head whipped around till they found the nearest clock.

"It's that late already? Damn, I didn't realize. I was busy showing Fluttershy here around Griffinstone and explain the history behind the holiday to her." She Gestured to Fluttershy who gave a small wave of her hoof in greeting. The two newcomers looked surprised to see a pony and one dressed up for the holiday to boot.

"Fluttershy these are my two friends, the drake is Trouble and the hen is Rhiannon." Gilda introduced the two griffins. Rhiannon glared slightly at Gilda.

"How many times have I told you to not use my full name?" She asked hotly, though there was no real venom in her voice. Gilda just smirked back.

"42." Gilda answered getting a sigh and a small smile back from Rhia. Fluttershy was a bit confused about what the Drakes name was so she turned, hiding behind her mane a little and asked.

"Um, excuse me, but what does Gilda mean when she said you were trouble? If you don't mind me asking that is." She scuffed a for hoof on the ground. The drake chuckled in amusement.

"Blame my parents for their bad sense of humor. What Gilda meant is my name is actually Trouble. Mom said it was because my egg was a pain to lay." He explained with a smile. Fluttershy's mouth made and 'oh' shape and she nodded her head in understanding. Rhia got her attention.

"So you're here to celebrate the holiday with Gilda?" She inquired. Fluttershy nodded with a happy smile.

"Oh yes. She's been keeping me company and showing me around. I've been having a good time so far and it's interesting to hear the history behind a holiday. That and Gilda's a good story teller." She said. Gilda's chest feathers puffed up a smidge hearing that. Rhia smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to see a non griffin enjoying a griffin holiday." She said, than her grin grew huge with excitement.

"Glad you're having a good time and hope you're ready for more Fluttershy. The sing along is about to start any minute!" Rhia said, bouncing slightly in excitement. Gilda and Trouble shared her excitement. Fluttershy was still confused but decided to go along with it. Being quickly ushered along she followed Gilda and her friends to where the citizens of Griffinstone had gathered.

The main square was filled with griffons in helmets and boots. The houses and buildings were covered in colored streamers, bright lights and lanterns of every color. Fluttershy was amazed at how happy and friendly all the griffins seemed. It was a complete 180 from what Pinkie and Rainbow said they were like and how she and Gilda had first met.

Seeing them like this made a warm feeling grow in her chest. It reminded her of how no matter who they were, they could always have a change of heart if shown kindness. She lost herself in the happiness of the crowd along with Gilda and her two friends.

Not to long after they made it to the square a large drake walked onto a raised platform and lifted a mega phone to his beak before he spoke.

"Are you all feeling the holiday Spirit?!" he yelled to the crowd. Fluttershy cheered along with them, all that cheering practice with Rainbow really paid off. The Drake smiled with glee before he raised a claw and the crowd quieted.

"This holiday has been a Griffinstone tradition for countless generations and with any luck it will continue to be one for countless more. I see so many griffins I recognize here and just as many more that I don't. This is a holiday were we all come to together, regardless of what others think and celebrate!" He yelled and the crowd cheered with him, Fluttershy too. It was so nice seeing others come together in happiness and celebration.

The drake motioned for silence again and gestured to a band near him. They quickly got ready to play so music. Fluttershy could tell something was about to happen, the excitement was like a electrical charge running across her feathers. She'd only felt this happy to be a part of something when she was together with her friends. She was excited, well excited for Fluttershy, but excited nonetheless.

The Drake raised his claw once more and the crowd hushed. Fluttershy was awed at how quiet it was. A pin drop would have sounded like Pinkie's party cannon. The Drake on the platform cleared his throat and spoke with a smile.

"It is my honor that with signaling the start of the band… That I declare…" He paused for dramatic effect. Fluttershy could she Gilda, literally, vibrating with excitement. She stifled a giggle. So much like Pinkie but would never admit it. She focused back on the drake. He waited a few more seconds before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I DECLARE THIS, THE 469TH WEASEL STOMPING DAY!" He bellowed and the band started to play a very catchy tune. Fluttershy cheered along with the crowd. She watched as hundreds of small, cute furry weasels were suddenly running around. Griffin chicks laughing and smiling as they chased them. It took a bit but with the first lines of the song that every griffin sang along with, reality set in.

 _ **~We smile wide with joy and cheer,**_

 _ **It's that magical time of year,**_

 _ **It's here again, it's weasel stomping day!~**_

Fluttershy froze and watched in horror as a griffin chick jumped up and came don on the back of a weasel… boots first.

"WHAT?!" She screamed but she was drowned out by the griffins singing happily and loudly.

 _ **~Grab your helmet and put it on,**_

 _ **Spread some Mayonnaise on your lawn**_

 _ **Put on your boots, it's weasel stomping Day!~**_

Fluttershy whipped her head left and right in a panic. She couldn't just stand here and let the cute weasels gets stomped. She darted into the throng of Griffins determined to save some weasels. She spotted one close by, just sitting next to a bush. She darted forward and was about to scoop it up when Gilda leapt from behind the bush and landed with a crunch on the weasel with her boots.

Gilda looked at a shocked Fluttershy and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Fluttershy, didn't mean to take yours, oh look! There's one you can get." Gilda pointed and Fluttershy saw another being circled by some griffins. She ran as fast as she could but she didn't make it. She tried again and again but she couldn't save a weasel. She kept trying though and all the while the griffins sang.

 _ **~All the little hens and drakes,**_

 _ **Love the crunching sound they make,**_

 _ **You'll know what this day's about,**_

 _ **When you stomp a weasels guts clean out,**_

 _ **So come along and sing and laugh,**_

 _ **Snap their weasley spines in half,**_

 _ **Grab a friend and stomp your cares away,**_

 _ **Hip hip hooray it's weasel Stomping DAAAAAY!~**_

Over and over again Fluttershy tried to save a weasel. She grabbed one and tried to shoo it in a safe direction but a griffin jumped out of an alleyway and stomped it. The chicks laughed and cheered as they stomped around like it was the greatest thing. She cried and ran to save another. While she hated that the weasels died she had to admit the Griffins were… creative, in their stomping, much to her horror.

A pair of chicks were playing hacky sack with one rolled into a ball before another jumped in. Another was practicing karate like Rainbow did but with stomping involved. A griffin couple were dancing together and every step they took they stomped a weasel.

Fluttershy came upon one griffin hen who made her heart swell with hope. She was having an actual tea party with three weasels, saucers, cups, a little table the whole works. She would have cried in joy, if the griffin hen hadn't flipped the table on the weasels than jumped on it. And still through all the carnage they Griffins sang their happy song.

 _ **~Griffin's up and down the route,**_

 _ **Crushing weasels beneath their boots,**_

 _ **Why we do this who can say,**_

 _ **But it's such a festive holiday,**_

 _ **So let the holiday fun begin,**_

 _ **And smash their weasley skulls right in,**_

 _ **It's tradition that makes it okay,~**_

Fluttershy noticed the griffins were all gathering in one big group. Galloping to get there and hopefully save even one weasel's life she sped onward. The song, if not for the stomping, was catchy and Fluttershy, much to her shock, caught herself humming it as she ran.

 _ **~(Griffin drakes) Hey every Grif we're weasel stomping!**_

 _ **(Griffin Hens) Let's have some fun on weasel stomping!**_

 _ **Don't use a spear it's weasel stomping DAAAAY!**_

 _ **Hip hip hooray it's weasel stomping DAAAAYY!~**_

Fluttershy was now in front of the entire population of Griffinstone. All the laughing and smiling faces looked so out of place with what she'd witnessed. She saw a single lone Weasel dart in front of the crown and freeze stiff. Fear clutched her heart as a small griffin chick walked toward the small animal.

A fiery determination blazed brightly inside Fluttershy. She may not have been able to save all the other weasels but she would save this one. She Pinkie promised to herself that she would. Pawing the ground and with a snort of steam from her nostrils she charged full throttle toward the weasel.

 _ **~Weasel stomping day!~**_

The young chick yelled excitedly at the small mammal. Such, pure naivety as to what had just transpired that day. Fluttershy's vision tunneled, all she thought was the weasel, all she saw was the weasel, all she felt was the weasel.

With a mighty yell she leapt into the air, diving low so she could use her body as a shield for the poor creature. Time seemed to slow as the small animal turned its head and looked directly at Fluttershy… Before Gilda's friend Trouble's boot came crashing down.

 _ **~HEY!~**_

All they griffins yelled as their adorably horrific song came to its final conclusion. Fluttershy skidded on the cobble stone and came to a stop right in front of the crowd of griffins. Slowly she got to her hoofs, her face hidden by her mane.

Gilda was concerned for her new friend Fluttershy and approached her.

"You okay Fluttershy?" She asked. Fluttershy made no move except to lift her head up slightly. Gilda was extremely nervous at the wide eyes and pin prick pupils of the pegasus. Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak but only sound came out.

"Ahhh... Ahhh…" Gilda grew even more concerned as Fluttershy's breathing increased at a rapid place. But her concern was switched to shock and confusion as Fluttershy turned tail and flew out of the town at a speed that, Gilda was certain, a certain Rainbow maned mare would be awed at, screaming all the way.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"**

Gilda and the entire population of Griffin Stone watched in confusion as the pegasus became a speck on the horizon before disappearing completely. Gilda was the most confused of the bunch. She racked her brain trying to think of why Fluttershy had acted that way. As she thought she could only come to one conclusion.

"Trouble! Why do you have to live up to your name?!" Gilda rounded on her friend who looked completely confused.

"Me? What the cluck did I do?" He asked, not liking the fact he was being singled out. Gilda growled at him before answering.

"Fluttershy came to celebrate Weasel Stomping day with us and she didn't get to stomp a single weasel. The boots she was wearing were totally clean." Gilda explained. Trouble thought for a second and he face paled as he realized what Gilda was saying.

"You saw how she much she wanted to reach that last weasel, she obviously wanted to join in and you took it from her." Gilda glared at her friend who shrunk back in fear and sadness.

"I-I wasn't… I-I didn't…" Was all he could sayas guilt plagued him and he slumped in shame. Gilda sighed sadly as she looked in the direction Fluttershy had flown off. A pang of loneliness hit her. She had come to enjoy the shy pegasus's company, almost as much as Rainbow's. But with what had happened today, Fluttershy probably hated her and wouldn't want to attend another Weasel Stomping day with her again.

Gilda shook those dreary thoughts away. She gave up on a friendship once, never again. Fluttershy would attend another Weasel Stomping Day with her she'd make sure of it and next time she'd make sure there were plenty of weasels for Fluttershy to stop for herself.

She smiled widely as she imagined her and Fluttershy happily stomping weasels together and laughing. Gilda would make it happen, even if she had to bring Weasel Stomping day to Ponyville. Gilda made those stupid motions that Pinkie showed her. It was a Pinkie promise she would keep.


	2. epilogue

Rainbow dash knocked on the front door of Fluttershy's cottage. None of the others had seen hoof or tail of her since she left for Griffinstone and they were becoming worried. The others were certain she'd come out when she was ready but Rainbow was never the wait around doing nothing type.

Her determination to find out what was going on was hardened even more by the fact there was no sound coming from Fluttershy's house... at all. With how many animals she kept at one time or another the place was only quiet at night, even than the crickets she took care of were always chirping.

"Fluttershy? It's Rainbow. You okay in there?" Rainbow called when she didn't answer the door. Her ears heard only silence. Rainbow knocked on the door harder this time. Rainbow nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slowly creaked open. Its hinged groaning and squeaking not unlike the horror movie she'd watched two nights ago.

Rainbow tried to see inside but it was all veiled in long, deep shadows. Her nerves were starting to tingle with fear as her eyes darted back and forth between the shadows.

"You home Flutts?" She called out. the only response was a soft, cold breeze that was completely out of place with the warm, sunny day outside. Rainbow shivered, this didn't feel right. She slowly stepped inside her head on a swivel, eyes flicking left and right trying to catch any kind of movement.

The door closed behind her with a loud click, making all her hair stand on end. She hadn't closed the door. She looked behind her to see... no pony. Swallowing the goose egg in her throat she slowly crawled up Fluttershy's stairs. The once bright, cheerful and noisy home was now dark, foreboding and the silence was deafening compared to constant animal roars and squeaks. it made Rainbow extremely twitchy, remembering what happened to the main character of that horror movie who was in a similar situation didn't help her at all.

She made it to Fluttershy's room and found the door ajar. Rainbow knew Fluttershy closed the door when ever she wasn't home so she was here.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbows whispered loudly to the gloom of Fluttershy's bed room and got no answer. The only light was a sliver of sunshine that somehow managed to make its way through the curtains. Rainbow's eyes were drawn to Fluttershy's rocking chair, slowly going back and forth facing the far corner of the room.

She crept closer and she started to hear soft mumblings and murmurs saying what sounded like 'chisels' from what she could hear. Slowly approaching Rainbow peered around the rocking chair and found Fluttershy, eye glassily staring at the wall in front of her, whispering, never blinking. The scene made all the instincts in her head scream to run and hide under her cloud bed and never come out... ever.

She gently poked Fluttershy with her hoof but Fluttershy just stayed there rocking back and forth. Rainbow knew something was wrong so she turned to go get the rest of her friends for help. Just as she turned she felt a hoof latch onto her withers with a grip of iron. Sweat poured out of every pore on Rainbow's body as she shakely turned and looked into the wide, staring, unblinking, piercing eyes of Fluttershy.

Her legs threatened to give out with how hard they were shaking while seconds passed with fluttershy staring at her. She'd felt the effects of "The Stare" before but this was something else and much, much worse.

"..." Fluttershy said something but it was too soft to hear.

Rainbow, while afraid, figured she was trying to tell her something so she strained her hearing as hard as she could and she managed to pick up what Fluttershy said.

"The weasels." was what she said over and over again. Rainbow was confused before all the pieces clicked in her brain and her hoof met her face, hard.

"Gilda, you bucking idiot."


End file.
